


Everything I Hate About You

by mksasgf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksasgf/pseuds/mksasgf
Summary: Lucy was walking home from her last job, it had all turned into a blur, but all she could remember was her fight with Natsu. It was the first time they had ever fought that bad. She couldn’t tell whether it was because they loved or hated each other.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 26





	Everything I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first story, it's just a one shot/drabble i wrote and I hope u guys enjoy it!

Lucy was walking home from her last job, it had all turned into a blur, but all she could remember was her fight with Natsu. It was the first time they had ever fought that bad. She couldn’t tell whether it was because they loved or hated each other. As she was nearing closer to her apartment, she saw a tall muscular figure. Lucy was unable to differentiate who it could have been, but as soon as she saw the silhouette of spiky hair, and the pink hair that looked almost lavender in the pale moonlight, she knew it was Natsu. “What could he have been doing here after all that happened?”, she asked herself. Lucy could sense his fire burning from a mile away. She stopped about 10 feet from him. The two of them just staring at each other. A breeze came by, her hair flowing with it. She couldn’t bring herself to keep looking at him so she turned her head away and started to tremble. Lucy finally found it in herself to speak. “What are you doing here so late?”, she asked in the most emotionless voice she could, masking how much she wanted to break down and cry in that moment. Natsu could see straight through her act and stepped a little closer to answer. “I dunno, just felt like after everything that happened I should come here.” Lucy looked down and held in a sob, took a deep breath and calmed down. “Why? After everything-“, her voice cracked a small sob, “-After everything I said.” Natsu was a little angry but compassionate. “After what you said? Don’t pretend I didn’t say anything either.” The tension was visibly thicker now, it was almost unbreakable. “I called you a monster, how could you ever forgive me after that?”, Lucy said.  
“And I called you weak. “  
“And you were right. I am weak. I mean just look at me.”  
She turned her head up to reveal her tear stained face, overflowing with tears, as her lips cracked a broken smile  
“See? I can’t even do this with a straight face. I’ve seen hell and this, this I can’t do. I am weak.”  
“Lucy-”  
He tried to step closer, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.  
“Stop. Don’t.”  
Natsu stopped in his tracks and respected her words.  
“I know you want to help, and I know it’s hard. But this is one problem we can’t face. Why can’t you accept that?”  
“I can’t because I know we can do this!”  
“Do what?”  
Her smile dropped.  
“What are we even doing here? What even is there to talk about? I get it. It’s hard to accept for the both of us. It’s hard for me to accept that I’ve just been denying everything I’ve felt these last few months. You know you have, too, but you’ll never accept it. I know you well enough to know that.”  
“It’s not like that, I have-“  
“No! You haven’t! You’re just convincing yourself because you don’t want to hurt my feelings! How could you do this to me? You always do things like this! I hate you for that! I hate you!”  
“But why?”  
“Because! You make me feel things I don’t know how to handle! Things I’ve never felt before and can’t deal with! How dare you?”  
Her face was in her hands as she cried into them. She broke down on the ground and held her two hands in a clasp to her heart.  
“I don’t love you! I don’t love you! You hear me?”  
Her voice kept cracking with sobs and she leaned down on the floor crying.  
It hurt Natsu to see her like this. He couldn’t take it anymore. He swiftly moved over to her and hugged her tightly. Lucy didn’t hug him back at first, she just kept her hands limp at her sides.  
“Stop it! Stop trying to convince yourself you love me! You know deep down this isn’t what you want! You want someone that isn’t me!”  
He hugged her tighter and held her closer to him.  
“You’re wrong.”  
“Huh?”  
“Everything you said. It’s wrong.”  
“What do you mean I’m wrong? You’re just-“  
“I know I might not be the best person with this kind of stuff, and I feel sorry for you that you‘ve had to deal with me, I know it’s hard. But i understand now.”  
“Understand what?”  
He grabbed the side of her arm and pulled her closer. Lucy had a slight month of shock wondering what he was doing. And she felt her whole world stop when he brought her lips closer to his and they connected. She wanted him to stop, stop lying to her. But this, this didn’t feel fake, it didn’t feel like a lie, it felt right.   
“I love you, Lucy”  
Hearing him say those words, it had brought everything she had been feeling to a close, and she understood too.  
“I understand, too, now.”  
She looked up at him and whispered.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
